


Spell it with a K and Two R's

by Soeverlasting



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/F, First Meetings, Intentionally Bad Spelling & Grammar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26874940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soeverlasting/pseuds/Soeverlasting
Summary: Korra doesn't like coffee, just the girl who makes it. Even when she gets Korra's name wrong. Every. Single. Time.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 8
Kudos: 251





	Spell it with a K and Two R's

Before she knew it, Korra was in front of the cute barista that caught her eye in the coffeeshop." Welcome to CFVY shop. What can I get for you this morning?" the barista said. The greeting snapped Korra out of her stupor.

She looked up and met the barista's piercing green eyes. Korra's eyes flicked even higher up to the menu and it's almost foreign-sounding menu items. Korra never drinks coffee, but she caught a glimpse of the girl through the shop window and went in almost automatically. Now she's standing in front of her dumbfounded. She muttered the first thing that came to her mind.

"Um, yeah, I'll get a...hot americano. Grande." _That sounds about right._

The barista nods and grabs a paper cup from the stack and makes her way to the espresso machine.

Korra clears her throat. The barista looks over. "Don't you need my name for that?" Smooth Korra. Real smooth.

The barista's lips twitched just a bit as she looked over the nearly empty shop. "I'll remember," she said but noticed Korra looked straight back at her. "But just in case-" She picked up a black Sharpie and held it to the cup. "Name?"

"Right. It's Korra. With a 'k'."

The barista nods and writes down the name and finishes making Korra's drink.

Korra paid for her drink and sat down in a plush chair in the back corner of the cafe. She could almost feel herself sinking into the chair's folds. She placed the americano down on the table and saw the barista serve some more customers.

She recalls how she found herself here. It was a dreary day. She was just walking back to her dorms on campus when she caught a glimpse of the most beautiful girls ever. Korra couldn't believe someone looking like that actually exists, so she rushed into the cafe to confirm her suspicions.

But the girl was real. Damn real. Aside from her eyes, Korra liked the barista's hair, all silky and shiny, even when it's all tied up under her hat. Korra wanted to run her hand through her locks.

She shook her head. _She only served me coffee,_ Korra thought. _Why am I getting so worked up?_ She took a sip of the americano and nearly spat it out. _So bitter. Do people actually pay for this?_

Korra made her way over to the condiment station and poured cups of cream and packets of sugar to even out the flavor. Stirring the condiments into the coffee, Korra surveyed the shop's interior design. Refurbished furniture, exposed bricks, huge gears along the walls-each added to the shop's steampunk aesthetic. Korra liked it. Most cafes would go for a homely feel, which makes this shop unique. The barista's not bad either.

Korra peaked over to the counter as the barista made another drink. Each movement was done with precision and grace. As if she took the time to learn how to craft the coffee instead of relying on rote memorization.

Korra stared for some time. A moment later, the barista looked up, but Korra averted her eyes and made her way back to the plush chair in the back corner.

Korra took another sip and stuck her tongue out. Now it's too sweet, but Korra could finish her drink. She'll have to order another drink next time she comes here.

"Have a nice day," the Barista beamed as Korra stood up to leave.

Korra gave a curt nod in response. It wasn't until she stood over the trash can to discard her cup that she noticed what the barista wrote across her cup.

_Kora,_ it read.

Korra clenched her jaw, looking over her shoulder to where the barista was steaming a small pitcher of milk.

_No big deal,_ Korra thought. _No big deal at all._

It was very much a big deal. Korra liked her name. She knows that she has an uncommon spelling. That's because she's an uncommon girl! If she says so herself. She just needs to clarify that to the barista next time.

/-/

Three days later Korra found herself back inside the coffee shop to the ambient sounds of ticking clocks and grinding gears, which provided relief from the rapid pitter-patter of the rain hitting the streets.

Korra peeled off her jacket and hung it on the coat rack. She wiped off some stray raindrops from her forehead before reaching the counter. She looked up good coffee drinks online and was ready to order them. The barista from before was there, leaning back against the counter, eyes glued to her phone, her thumb scrolling down at a rapid pace. Probably on her Instagram. She hadn't so much as greeted Korra upon entering.

Korra stole a glance at her striking profile. She looks taller than Korra. Her barista uniform hugged her curves, which Korra appreciated.

The barista finally noticed Korra's presence."Oh sorry," she said, putting her phone down and standing up straight at the register. "Cora right? Hot americano, grande?"

_Did she remember? That was almost three days ago._ Korra appreciated the girl's memory. "Right," she said.

She nodded and proceeded to start making the americano.

"Wait," Korra said. The barista looked up at Korra. She really has pretty eyes. "Umm...my name has two r's in it." There, she said it.

The barista nodded in response and wrote down on the cup with a marker.

Korra paid for her drink and walked back out to the biting cold. She was halfway up the street when she took a sip of the warm beverage and promptly spat it back out. _I didn't order an americano,_ she thought. Korra then realized she only corrected her name to the barista but not her order. Maybe on the next visit. However, a migraine started to form when she looked down at what the barista actually wrote on her cup.

_Corra._

/-/

It escalated from there. Korra kept ordering the Americano because it was one of the more affordable drinks on the menu. She still hated the flavor but the espresso's bitterness reflected her attitude toward the cute barista and her penchant for getting Korra's name wrong.

"Spell it with a K and two Rs"

_Korrah_

"There's no 'h' at the end."

_Chora_

"No h's. Six letters long starting with K."

_Khoraa_

"Arrok backward."

One side of the cup said _Almost got me_. The other side of the cup read: _Ah rock= kcorha_

Korra doesn't even know the barista's name. So not fair. Her tag is always out of sight and wherever Korra tried to sneak a peek something always got in the way. Sometimes it was a cup. Other times she covered it with her smooth and beautiful arms. She must be doing it on purpose.

The americano still tasted vile going down Korra's throat. She's getting sick of it and she's running out of ways to trick the barista into spelling her name.

Korra supposed the barista might feel some type of way about her as well. Call it a feeling. While Korra never spotted her name tag, she does notice the barista's eyes light up whenever she comes in. She would lick her lips just before Korra picked up her drink.

Korra's intuition might be wrong, but she's willing to find out.

/-/

"The usual?" the barista asked.

"No," Korra said. "I want a hot white chocolate mocha. Grande. With almond syrup."

The barista was taken aback at the new order but wrote it down on the cup. "Name?"

"414-2012," Korra said with a slight stutter. She's usually more confident, but this barista makes her feel like jelly.

The barista straightened up with brows furrowed and lips tucked into a thin line. Her eyes flicked from the cup to Korra, and back again, as she jotted down the name. "Coming right up. Have a seat, I'll bring it right over to you." She started on the drink without another word.

Korra made her way back to the plush chair in the far corner of the cafe. Maybe she came on too strong? Dad always told her she was forward at times. She should've given it a couple more weeks, maybe endure a couple more butcherings to her name. It's not like she can just go to another coffee shop. The next barista might not be as cute and they might not be into word games like this barista was.

"Korra," the barista said as she delivered the piping hot beverage to her. Korra rose to grab her drink, almost bumping into the barista, as she set it down on the table, but disaster was averted as the barista stopped right in front of Korra. "Enjoy," she said, her face betraying nothing, before returning to the counter.

Korra took a deep breath and picked up the hot paper cup. On one side it read: _I get off at three -Asami._

_Finally, a name to that gorgeous face,_ Korra thought. Korra looked over to where Asami was cleaning up the counter. Korra might have spied Asami suppressing a smile.

Korra took a sip and leaned back into the chair. The coffee tasted better now. Half an hour until three. Now, how to butcher the spelling of a name like Asami?


End file.
